1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for coupling a heater of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine generally has a cabinet forming an outer shape thereof and a tub installed within the cabinet. The tub, which stores wash liquid within, is supported by a damper connected at the top portion of the cabinet. A wash compartment is rotatably installed within the tub. Specifically, a plurality of through-holes are formed in the bottom and side surfaces of the wash compartment, so that wash liquid stored in the tub can freely flow between the wash compartment and the tub to remove impurities from laundry.
A heater is installed on the floor of the tub for heating wash liquid to produce hot wash liquid. Accordingly, when the heater operates during the winter when cold water enters the tub, the water is heated to a suitable washing temperature, so that a separate water heater does not need to be installed at a water faucet.
However, compared to the heater and its bolts, a conventional tub is structurally weak, due to being injection molded plastic. Therefore, when stress is continuously applied to the inside of the tub, the region of the tub to which the heater is coupled is prone to cracking. Cracking results in wash liquid leaking through the cracks and a substantial decrease in product reliability of the washing machine.